Sailor Moon : Never Ending Love
by AislinnSatu1
Summary: He took me into his arms against my skin i could feel he was wearing some kind of amour just then i saw his eyes were so blue, as blue as the water of the sea. He then spoke to me lightly i could barely hear him at all. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." Then he kissed me...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I never do this i am the last person i pick to write a story i really do hope you like my love story.**

**Sailor Moon : Never Ending Love**

**By: Aislinn Satu**

**I do not own sailor moon or any other character, I am borrowing them.**

It was so foggy i could hardly see my hand in front of me, where was I? The fog cleared up a little so that i could finally see, What i saw was a man in front of me, He was wearing a mask and a tuxedo. At first I was shocked then i looked down at myself i was in the most beautiful dress i have ever seen. My hair was slowly moving almost as if it had no gravity at all. It was put up in the buns I normally like to wear, he called out to me i could hardly hear what he was saying. i moved closer to where he was there was a endless field of flowers i was so happy. I got so close still i could not see his face he was wearing a sword. he took me into his arms against my skin i could feel he was wearing so kind of amour just then i saw his eyes were so blue, as blue as the water of the sea. He then spoke to me lightly i could barely hear him at all. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." Then he kissed me, it was like nothing i ever felt before, it felt so soft. I was floating then a huge banging sound from not to far away fire started from every where people came with swords and he tried so hard to protect me. I asked them to please stop, nothing so getting though. The mask man was fighting them back, when he was stabbed, I screamed as loud as i could. Louder and Louder my screaming got then i stabbed myself in the heart to end my pain.

Then i woke up, Luna was sitting next to me asking if i was okay.

Luna: Are you okay? Bad dreams again? You can talk to me you know.

Usagi: No its okay Luna, I'm just getting use to this princess thing. My memories aren't exactly all happy.

Luna: I know that, thats why i am here to help you find the prince, He was reborn here somewhere. You guys are suppose to be together.

Usagi: What if he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't remember me? Maybe he was wants to be a normal human in this life.

Luna: Usagi its your destiny..

Usagi cuts Luna off right there and says with a mad voice...

Usagi: What if i don't want to be this person? What if i don't want to be a princess of some magical kingdom? What if i don't want love!

Tears run down Usagi eyes.

Luna: Its okay Usagi one day you will understand.

Usagi: What if i don't want to understand.

Usagi gets out of bed and decided to run out of her bedroom grabs her coat and shoes. Goes outside into the moonlight night, starts running towards the park, she wants to go where no one can find her. She runs to her secret place in the park, full of flowers she has been coming here since she was a little girl. she feels better already. Even if it was only a dream she still feels that kiss on her lips that touch of his hands so soft. She was full of chills, the wind went though her. She held the coat closer to her body, just then the words whispered into the wind.. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." Just then a man was walking towards her. She got scared tried to hide herself...

All in the next chapter :) Love Aislinn Satu


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon : Never Ending Love

By: Aislinn Satu

I do not own sailor moon or any other character, I am borrowing them.

When we last left are Usagi she was hiding in her garden...

She held the coat closer to her body, just then the words whispered into the wind.. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." Just then a man was walking towards her. She got scared tried to hide herself...

The first thing she noticed about him was his blue eyes, looking into hers. His jet black hair, he was so handsome. She was so close to him she felt so warm, then he opened his mouth...

Mamoru: What is a young dumpling head like you doing in the park garden at night?

Usagi: Don't call me that, your so mean.

Mamoru: How am i being mean by asking a normal question?

Usagi: I came out for fresh air and to think.

Mamoru: Thinking is great, just scared me for a second thought you were hurt or something.

Usagi: You were worried. *Smiles*

Mamoru: We just met yeah, I don't like when young girls come out here at night by themselves.

Usagi: Thanks for your words.

Just then he held out his hand to help her up as soon as he grabbed it images passed by there visions. Usagi hand felt so warm as if its been there before in another time/place. They kept looking into each other eyes for about a minute.

Mamoru: Come on let me walk you home, the world is a far worse place then you think.

He looked like the prince from her dreams. She wanted this to last forever.

As they were walking they were suddenly attacked by a monster, he got in front of her trying to protect her. Usagi was starting to get upset this was just like her dream and she didn't like it. She ran off as fast as she could just kept running and running and running until she could run no more then she transformed into Sailor Moon. Moon Crystal Power she screamed into the night ribbons flew all around her transforming her into Sailor Moon. She jumped high into the night to see a masked man fighting off the monster what happened to the man she was with she was worried about him. Something in her chest got tight, whats this feeling she wondered. She couldn't think about that right now she came down hard onto the ground.

Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon i will punish you!

Masked stranger jumped back,

Tuxedo Mask: I'm Tuxedo Mask, Sailor moon use your attack!

Sailor Moon attacks the monster but it disappears before her attacks strike.

Now she was standing her with a masked stranger, she had her guard up in case he was the enemy.

Tuxedo Mask: I found you, I been looking for you. I was hopping you could tell me where the princess is. Someone told me that you know where she was.

Sailor Moon was scared, what did he want with her. At least he didn't know that she was the princess, her heart was telling her she could trust him.

Sailor Moon: What do you want with the princess?

Tuxedo Mask: I just need to ask her about these dreams, I been having, She keeps telling me to help her.

Sailor Moon doesn't know what to do, she is not just going to tell him that she is the princess, I never asked for his help. This must be a trap!

Sailor Moon: I cannot help you at this second i have enemies to defeat.

Tuxedo Mask: Let me then help you aid you in this fight.

Will Sailor Moon let him help find out soon


End file.
